Breathe
by pinkcracker89
Summary: Sometimes you love somebody so much that you would do anything for them, but what happens when that involves hurting the one person who helped who through it all.Will you make the right decision or hurt everyone in the process..
1. Chapter 1

What if JT never died and he decided to be with Liberty but never broke up with Mia...What would happen if Liberty found out would the class couple be able to make it through the mess that JT created..

Setting: Liberty's birthday party

Liberty was sitting on a sidewalk by herself wondering why. Why had she left once again. Gave up before someone could hurt her again. But he had done it again. Broke her heart in a million little pieces, leaving her to pick up the pieces. She was sick of it. Sick of living in a city of wonder, a place where nothing made since, where her own thoughts disturbed and broke her. How did he have that power over her. She had to get out leave it all behind. His love was just something that turned her heart in a cold disturbed place. She couldn't take it anymore she had to stop loving him one way or another and she would no matter what the cost. Then she heard it like shattered glass in a silent room. His voice calling for her. What more damage could he do to her heart even more how much more could she take?

He was there looking for her wanting to explain once again. He couldn't stand the way he hurt her , he never wanted to. It broke his heart just to see pain in her eyes. He loved her more than anything in the world, but he just couldn't live up to her high expectations. She wanted so much and expected so much out of him. She knew what he could be and just wanted him to be the best him he could be. But it was to hard, he wanted so bad to make her happy, but was so afraid to disappoint her. And being without her almost killed him every day. It killed him that day she walked away and he never thought he would recover. Until Mia he could barely breathe. And now she wanted him back. She loved him, and what was supposed to happen when she told him this. Was he supposed to pick her up kiss her and dance the night away. Things like this are never simple and never easy. She should know that he told himself. He looked at his watch. It's 2 am and he felt like he just lost his best friend and no one but him could fix it. So now he had to just breathe and fix this. No matter what the cost. What more damage could he do to her heart even more how much more could she take ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Liberty are you out here. LIBERTY LIBERTY" ! OH god JT thought to himself. If I missed her I've lost her for good. I need to sort this out.. "LIBERTY"!" God JT can you scream my name any louder." There she was. "Thank God" JT said out loud. "Yes Thank God JT now that you have tracked me down you can confirm your love for Mia even more. I get it JT you love her just leave me alone. I am a big girl and I can get over this all be myself without your help". Liberty was livid and she was letting him know. How dare he come out here track her down just to hurt her. She honestly hadn't let him explain himself maybe he was here to tell her that he did love her and how big of a jerk he had been. And maybe she just ruined it by yelling at him like he was a dog.

"Are you done yelling at me" ? He asked her when he finally got a chance to talk. "Yeah I guess I just don't understand why you are out here you said everything you needed to say to me in the house". "Did I Liberty. You ran out before I could I get say anything. I just don't understand you!! You have barely talked to me in months and now what you love ! What do you want form me Liberty? You asked me to leave you alone so I did. Now what you want me back seriously... Come on Libby your a logical person just think about it". She couldn't believe it for a second she thought just maybe he would come out there and tell her that he loved her or just still cared, but no instead he pretty much called her crazy." Hmm let me think JT what was I thinking. What the hell was I thinking when I decided to make a move on you, what the hell was I thinking when I decided to date, what in GODS NAME WAS I THINKING WHEN I DECIDED WE should HAVE SEX". She was screaming at this point she was hurt she told him her feelings and he made her feel worthless,.She couldn't take this she had to get out she had to run, so she did she ran she looked at him one last time and whispered "JT I honestly don;t know what I was thinking when I fell in love with you, because if I would have no how much it was going to hurt I would have never kissed you that day", and with that she ran.

There he stood he had two choices run after her or stay right where he was and live his life the way he was,but he couldn't he needed her and she needed him so for right now he was going to fight for her and never give up.

"Liberty wait up please". "JT please just leave me alone I promise I will drop all of this but right now I just need time". It broke his heart to see her this way he ha only see n her this way one other time and that was when she gave up their son. "Liberty I don't want you to get over me I want you to look at me. For once just let me speak and tell you how I feel. I love you too pretty girl but you know all of this is a big shock we have been through so much and I just don't know where to start, but lets just start at I love you. "JT I love you too but what does it mean ok we love each other and I am thrilled to hear that, but what happens at school on Monday we go back to our normal lives and pretend tonight never happened". "NO Liberty look I want to be with you I do trust me I miss everything about you even the way you pick a apart my statements, but the fact is I need time to end it with Mia and I don' t think it would be fair to her to break up and then rub our relationship in her face do you"." No I guess not but JT sneaking around isn't much better". "No your right it isn't but I hear it's incredibly sexy", he said as he walked over to her wraping his arms around her. It was shocking to him how perfect they fit together it was like he was made to hold her and when he kissed that spot on her neck it only proved to him that she belonged to him because he knew every inch of her body like no one else and he was the only one to make her feel this way and unbeknownst to her she was the only to do the same fro her. And for he first time in months he kissed those beautiful lips of her and before he knew it he felt at home and at peace. She was his everything. All the Mia stuff could wait till tomorrow.

"JT I love you"

"I love you too pretty girl"


End file.
